Mom's day in Namikaze family
by CoraNovZotico
Summary: "Hari ini hari istimewa, Kyuu! I.S.T.I.M.E.W.A!" ucap Naruto penuh tekanan dan cengiran lebar.  "Istimewa apanya? Pergi sono! Ganggu gue lagi tidur aja!" sungut Kyuubi.  specials mom's day


.

.

.

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**This fic by Qiesha d' Ariaseta.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mom's Day in Namikaze Family<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning!<strong>

**Cerita abal, gaje n sebagainya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rate<strong>

**K**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Naruto membuka pintu kamar kakaknya perlahan. Lalu berjalan menuju ketempat tidur yang masih didiami(?) oleh sang pemilik kamar. "Kyuu-nii…." Panggil Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu kakaknya, Namikaze Kyuubi.

"Nghh…." Kyuubi menepis tangan Naruto dari bahunya dan memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto.

"Kyuu-nii, Kyuu-nii, Kyuu-nii, ayo bangunnn…." Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga kakaknya yang masih tidur nyenyak. Tiba-tiba saja tangan Kyuubi mencengkeram kepala adiknya dan menjauhkan kepala itu dari telinganya. Kyuubi bangkit duduk dengan tampang bad mood.

"Apaan, sih! Nggak usah pake hujan segala, kali!" Kyuubi mengelap cuping telinganya yang terasa basah. Dan makin bertambah jengkel karena mendapati pelaku pengganggu paginya sedang tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi rapinya.

"Hari ini hari istimewa, Kyuu! I.S.T.I.M.E.W.A!" ucap Naruto penuh tekanan dan cengiran lebar.

"Istimewa apanya? Pergi sono! Ganggu gue lagi tidur aja!" sungut Kyuubi sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Naruto keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ck! Ternyata Kyuu-nii nggak lebih pintar dari aku, ya. Baiklah, akan langsung kuberi tahu saja." Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sok prihatin, dan hal itu sukses membuat dahi Kyuubi berkedut.

"APA MAKSUD LU BILANG KALO GUE NGGAK LEBIH PINTAR DARI LU, HAH!" teriak Kyuubi tepat ditelinga Naruto. Dan membuat Naruto terpaksa menutup kupingnya.

"Biasa aja sih! Sakit nih telingaku!" Naruto menggosok-gosok telinganya yang berdengung.

"KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!" teriak Kyuubi sekali lagi. Tapi yang kali ini sudah diantisipasi oleh Naruto.

"Sensi amat." Gerutu Naruto yang langsung dapet bonus jitakan pagi. "ITAI!"

"Sensi-sensi! Emangnya gara-gara siapa aku sensi!" Kyuubi mengepalkan tangannya lagi, bersiap menjitak sibocah blonde yang banyak omong itu.

"Denger dulu, deh, Kyuu. Hari ini bener-bener hari istimewa. Hari ini hari ibu. H.A.R.I. .I.B.U!" sekali lagi Naruto menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Heh? Hari ibu? Ada toh, hari kayak gitu?" Kyuubi memandang adiknya yang mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan kakaknya. "Wah! Berarti hari ini aku bisa bebas ngerjain si Kushi-Kushi itu, dong!" seru Kyuubi semangat sambil membunyikan sendi-sendi jarinya.

"Tidak! Bukan begitu yang namanya merayakan hari ibu!" kata Naruto sambil mencoba menghapus bayangan-bayangan mengerikan yang terpampang jelas diatas kepala Kyuubi.

"Lalu?" Kyuubi memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hari ibu itu, hari dimana kita membuat ibu kita senang. Ayo, kita buat Mama tersenyum banyak hari ini!" Naruto mengangkat kedua tinjunya keatas.

"Hah? Ogah! Bisa besar kepala tuh, si Kushi-Kushi kalo dibikin seneng seharian!" tolak Kyuubi mentah-mentah. Ogah amat dia mau ngelakuin sesuatu yang bisa bikin musuh bebuyutannya senang.

"'Kushi-Kushi'! Berhenti memanggilku 'Kushi-Kushi', anak nakal!" Kushina mendekati Kyuubi dan langsung menarik kuping Kyuubi.

"Adedededeh!" Kyuubi meringis. "Sakit, Kushina!"

"Udah berapa kali, sih, mama bilang untuk manggil 'Mama'! Bukan 'Kushi-Kushi'!" Kushina meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang dan menatap anak sulungnya dengan tatapan kesal. Kyuubi cuma mendengus. "Hari ini kalian berdua pergi belanja ke mini market diseberang jalan. Jadi cepetan mandi."

"Oke, Ma~" Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Ck! Pergi sendiri ja lu." Desis Kyuubi.

_Ariaseta_

"Ayolah, Kyuu-nii~" Naruto menatap kakaknya dengan tampang memelas. Kyuubi menepis tangan Naruto yang menarik-narik lengannya.

"Udah kubilang, kan, 'pergi sendiri! Aku malas!'" bentak Kyuubi. Kyuubi meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah menyeretnya sampai didepan pintu masuk mini market.

"Uuh! Tanggung sekali."

.

.

.

BRAK!

Kushina melongokkan kepalanya dari dapur. "Kau sudah pulang, rubah? Mana adikmu?" tanyanya. Kyuubi hanya menoleh sekilas dan memalingkan wajahnya cepat lalu berlari menaiki tangga, menuju kamarnya.

"Hah…. Kenapa anak itu?" Kushina menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau ini, cobalah untuk akur dengan Kyuubi, Kushina." Minato meletakkan gelas tehnya keatas meja dan berjalan mendekati Kushina yang sedang mencuci piring di wastafel. "Kalian mirip, sih. Keras kepala." Minato terkekeh sambil mencium leher istrinya.

"Apaan sih!" Kushina menatap kesal Minato. "Nanti kalau tiba-tiba ada Naru-chan atau si rubah gimana!" bentaknya.

"Aku melihatnya, kok. Biasa saja." Sahut Kyuubi datar sambil membuka lemari pendingin untuk mengambil apel merah kesukaannya

"Rubah!" Kushina langsung memukul kepala suaminya. Lihat, kan? Anak sulungnya jadi memergoki mereka!

Kyuubi mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli dan berjalan keluar dapur – menuju kamarnya lagi. "Hei, mana Naru-chan? Kau menyuruhnya belanja sendiri?" Kushina menahan bahu anak sulungnya itu.

"Aku malas ke mini market." Jawab Kyuubi sekenanya.

"Kau ini!" Kushina menjitak kepala Kyuubi keras. "ITAI! Kushina bodoh!" Kyuubi langsung kabur saat ibunya itu akan menjitak kepalanya lagi.

"RUBAHHH!"

_Rubah! Rubah! Seenaknya saja dia memanggilku rubah! Ibu kasar seperti dia tidak perlu menerima kata pujian atau sekedar 'selamat, hari ibu'!_ Kyuubi membanting pintu kamarnya kasar. BLAM!

"Hahh…." Minato hanya bisa menghela napas.

_Ariaseta_

"Mama, aku pijat, ya." Kushina memandang anak bungsunya yang sekarang sedang memijat kakinya. Kushina tersenyum. "Hari ini Naru-chan banyak membantu Mama. Senangnya." Ekor matanya menatap tajam kearah Kyuubi yang asik menonton TV. Kyuubi membuang mukanya.

"Hari ini kan hari ibu. Aku ingin melihat Mama tersenyum." Naruto mencium pipi Kushina.

"Ah, Naru-chan memang anak yang manis~" Kushina memeluk tubuh Naruto dan menepuk-nepuk kepala anaknya hangat.

"Oh? Sekarang hari ibu, ya? Kalau begitu, Papa akan menelepon Nenek!" Minato menepuk jidatnya dan langsung meraih telepon rumah yang ada disamping sofa tempatnya duduk.

Kyuubi memutar bola matanya, kesal. Dia langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk dan meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Kyuubi berjalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan sore disekitar lingkungan rumahnya.

"Siapa yang mau mengucapkan kata-kata bodoh seperti itu!" Kyuubi menggerutu sendiri. Matanya menangkap seorang anak kecil yang sedang mencium ibunya dan memberikan setangkai bunga untuk ibunya. "I love you, Mom." Ucap anak itu.

"Cih!" Kyuubi berdecak kesal.

"Kau juga ingin memberikan bunga ini pada ibumu, kak?" seorang gadis kecil berambut biru mendekati Kyuubi dan menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar merah pada Kyuubi. Kyuubi menatap bunga yang disodorkan gadis kecil itu dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Aku tidak butuh bunga buruk seperti ini!" Kyuubi merebut bunga yan dipegang gadis kecil itu dan membuangnya didepan wajah sang gadis kecil penjual bunga. "Huh!" tidak hanya membuang, kaki Kyuubi pun terangkat dan menginjak bunga itu.

"Kyuu-chan, tidak baik kalau kau terus membuat orang lain jengkel." Sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakan kaki Kyuubi yang menginjak-injak bunga itu dan orang itu menunduk untuk mengambil bunga yang dibuang dengan kasar oleh Kyuubi.

"P-Papa?"

"Berapa harga bunga ini?" tanya Minato pada gadis kecil yang hampir menangis karena bunganya yang dibuang.

"H-Hanya lima ribu saja, tuan." Jawab gadis itu sambil menunduk sopan.

"Hm? Kyuubi kau punya uang, kan? Bayar bunga ini dengan uangmu sendiri." Pinta ayahnya yang langsung mendapat tatapan heran. Untuk apa dia membeli bunga yang dibuangnya? Tapi akhirnya Kyuubi merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil uang lima ribuan dari dompetnya.

Kyuubi menyerahkan uang itu pada gadis kecil sambil melengoskan wajahnya. "Biar bunganya saya ganti." Ucap gadis itu.

"Tidak usah. Biar yang ini saja." Tolak Minato lalu memberikan bunga yang diinjak Kyuubi pada pelaku penginjakan itu. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, gadis kecil itu pun pergi dari hadapan dua ayah-anak itu.

"Hah…. Kau ini sudah SMA tapi masih saja kekanakan." Minato menepuk kepala anak sulungnya.

"Ck! Aku tidak kekanakkan!" Kyuubi menepis tangan Minato dari kepalanya. Minato hanya tersenyum lalu merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya dan menyerahkan sesuatu itu pada Kyuubi.

"Kertas apa ini?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Setiap kali membaca tulisan dikertas itu…. Papa selalu ingin memeluk Nenek dan mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada wanita yang telah melahirkan Papa kedunia ini. Tanpa Nenek, Papa pasti tidak akan bertemu dengan Mamamu dan tidak akan punya anak yang manis-manis seperti kau dan Naru-chan." Minato menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Kyuubi dan menyentil hidung anak sulungnya. "Kau pasti tau apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah membaca tulisan ini." Minato tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Kyuubi, kembali kerumah.

Kyuubi memperhatikan kertas yang terlipat itu. Seperti kertas yang sudah begitu lama. Penasaran. Kyuubi membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membaca tulisannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan tanpa sadar setetes air bening mengalir melewati pipinya.

Bunda….

Ketika usiamu 1 tahun, ia menyuapimu dan memandikanmu

Kau membalasnya dengan menangis setiap malam

Ketika usiamu 2 tahun, ia dengan sabar mengajarimu melangkahkan kaki

Kau membalasnya dengan berlari menjauhinya saat ia memanggilmu

Ketika usiamu 3 tahun, ia menyiapkan makananmu dengan penuh cinta kasih

Kau membalasnya dengan melempar piring dan membuang makananmu

Ketika usiamu 4 tahun, ia memberimu seperangkat crayon dan mengajarimu mengenal bentuk dan warna

Kau membalasnya dengan mencorat-coret dinding rumah

Ketika usiamu 5 tahun, ia mengenakanmu pakaian untuk berlibur

Kau membalasnya dengan bermain dionggokan lumpur

Ketika usiamu 6 tahun, ia mengantarmu kesekolah

Kau membalasnya denga berteriak "AKU NGGAK MAU SEKOLAH!"

Ketika usiamu 7 tahun, ia menghadiahimu sepeda baru

Kau membalasnya dengan bermain tanpa ingat waktu

Ketika usiamu 8 tahun, ia memberimu es krim

Kau membalasnya dengan mengotori bajumu

Ketika usiamu 9 tahun, ia memanggilkan guru les

Kau membalasnya dengan bermalas-malasan

Ketika usiamu 10 tahun, ia dengan setia mendampingimu dari satu kegiatan ke kegiatan yang lain

Kau membalasnya dengan tidak menghiraukannya karena asyik bermain dengan teman-temanmu

Ketika usiamu 11 tahun, ia mengajakmu dan temanmu nonton film

Kau membalasnya dengan duduk dibarisan lain

Ketika usiamu 12 tahun, ia menegurmu untuk tidak nonton tv terus

Kau membalasnya dengan berdoa, "semoga ibu sering ada acara diluar"

Ketika usiamu 13 tahun, ia menasehatimu untuk berpenampilan yang wajar dan rapi

Kau membalasnya dengan mengatakan, "Ibu kuno, nggak tau mode dan selera zaman sekarang."

Ketika usiamu 14 tahun, ia membayarkan ongkos berliburmu selama 1 bulan

Kau membalasnya dengan tidak pernah mengirimkan kabar

Ketika usiamu 15 tahun, ketika ia pulang bekerja dan mengharapkan pelukanmu

Kau membalasnya dengan mengunci kamarmu

Ketika usiamu 16 tahun, ia mengajarimu menyetir mobil

Kau membalasnya dengan mencuri-curi kesempatan

Ketika usiamu 17 tahun, ia mengharapkan telepon penting

Kau membalasnya dengan menggunakan telepon sepanjang hari

Ketika usiamu 18 tahun, ia menangis penuh syukur dihari kelulusan sekolahmu

Kau membalasnya dengan pergi pesta bersama teman-temanmu

Ketika usiamu 19 tahun, ia membayarkan uang SPP kuliahmu, mengantarmu, membawakan tas ke kostmu

Kau membalasnya dengan mengucap selamat tinggal didepan gerbang sambil bergumam, "yes, aku bebas dari aturan ibu."

Ketika usiamu 20 tahun, ia menanyakanmu apakah kamu punya seseorang yang kamu taksir

Kau membalasnya dengan mengatakan, "ah ibu, itu bukan urusan ibu.'

Ketika usiamu 21 tahun, ia mengusulkan suatu pekerjaan yang menunjang kariermu

Kau membalasnya dengan mengatakan, "Ibu… itu bukan harapanku, lagian aku tidak mau seperti ibu, aku ingin bekerja dikota A saja yang lebih modern dan menjanjikan."

Ketika usiamu 22 tahun, ia memelukmu penuh kasih dihari wisudamu

Kau membalasnya dengan mengatakan ingin ditraktir liburan ketempat yang jauh

Ketika usiamu 23 tahun, ia menghadiahimu barang dengan harapan kamu senang

Kau membalasnya dengan mengatakan "itu kuno."

Ketika usiamu 24 tahun, ia menanyakan rencanamu dengan seorang kekasih

Kau membalasnya dengan "Ibu, itu urusanku."

Ketika usiamu 25 tahun, ia membiayai perta pernikahanmu

Kau membalasnya dengan meninggalkannya untuk tinggal dikota lain yang jauh darinya

Ketika usiamu 30 tahun, ia mengabarimu tentang acara keluarga

Kau membalasnya dengan berkata "Aduh sepertinya aku sudah ada acara lain."

Ketika usiamu 50 tahun, ia sakit-sakitan dan membutuhkanmu

Kau membalasnya dengan berbagai alasan kesibukan dan menyerahkan perawatannya pada perawat

Sampai suatu saat dia meninggal dengan tenang untuk selamanya dan suatu hal yang tak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya. "Bagai halilintar yang menyambar jantungmu. KAU BELUM PERNAH BALAS BUDI UNTUK IBU!"

(dikutip dari KARNISA)

Kyuubi meremat kertas itu, dia mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir tanpa disadarinya. _Dasar bodoh! Itu kan memang tugas ibu! Untuk apa ditangisi begini!_ Gerutunya. Kakinya bergerak ragu-ragu untuk pulang. Tapi akhirnya Kyuubi memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah –berlari.

_Kubuka album biru  
>Penuh debu dan usang<br>Kupandangi semua gambar diri  
>Kecil bersih belum ternoda<em>

_Pikirku pun melayang  
>Dahulu penuh kasih<br>Teringat semua cerita orang  
>Tentang riwayatku<em>

_Kata mereka diriku selalu dimanja  
>Kata mereka diriku selalu ditimang<em>

_Nada nada yang indah  
>Selalu terurai darinya<br>Tangisan nakal dari bibirku  
>Takkan jadi deritanya<em>

_Tangan halus dan suci_

_Telah mengangkat diri ini  
>Jiwa raga dan seluruh hidup<br>Rela dia berikan_

_Kata mereka diriku selalu dimanja  
>Kata mereka diriku selalu ditimang<em>

_Oh bunda ada dan tiada dirimu  
>Kan selalu ada di dalam hatiku<em>

_._

_._

"KUSHI-KUSHI, BODOH!" Kushina langsung tersedak air yang sedang diminumnya saat mendengar teriakan Kyuubi. "APA-APAAN SIH, RUBAH! BIKIN KAGET AJA!" bentak Kushina nggak kalah keras dari suara Kyuubi yang sudah ada didepannya.

"Eh?" Kushina membelalakkan matanya saat Kyuubi tiba-tiba saja memeluknya. "Rubah?"

"Mama…."

"Apa?" Kushina menajamkan pendengarannya. Dia tadi tidak salah dengarkan?

"Aku tidak akan mengulangnya kalau kau pura-pura tidak dengar begitu!" sungut Kyuubi yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya. Dia memberikan bunga mawar yang tadi dibelinya dijalan.

"Apa ini?" Kushina memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung dengan tingkah anak sulungnya. Kyuubi berdecak kesal. "Untukmu!" Kyuubi menyodorkan bunga itu tepat diwajah ibunya. Ckck. Tetap tidak tau sopan santun!

"Kyuubi? Tapi…." Kushina menerima bunga mawar merah itu dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "Kenapa bunganya hancur begini? Apa kau tadi jatuh?" Kushina langsung memeriksa seluruh bagian tubuh Kyuubi.

"Tidak. Aku tadi menginjaknya." Ucap Kyuubi datar.

"Me-menginjaknya?" Kushina memicingkan matanya. "JADI KAU MENGINJAKNYA SEBELUM MEMBERIKANNYA PADAKU! KAU INI SEBENARNYA PUNYA DENDAM APA, SIH, PADA MAMA!" bentak Kushina.

"BUKAN BEGITU! DENGAR DULU PENJELASAN ORANG, DONG!" Kyuubi balik berteriak.

Dan yah, terjadilah peperangan mulut – untuk kesekian kalinya, antara Kushina dan anak sulungnya, Kyuubi. Tapi setidaknya ini adalah hari ibu yang paling manis yang terjadi didalam keluarga Namikaze.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Bagaimana? Jelek? Abal? Bagus? Gaje?**

**Hahaha.**

**Mind to RnR, please?**


End file.
